Feerrott
| image = The Jungle of Alliz Evol.jpg | caption = | harvestnodetier = 5 | }} The Feerrott is an island in the Zerschmetterte Lande. It is the ancestral home of the Oger, but their civilization has dwindled out, leaving this land to their arch-rivals, the Echsenmenschen. The lizardmen's god Cazic-Thule, the god of Fear, casts a long shadow across this jungle. Lore The Feerrott: A place filled with lush exotic beauty. This jungle has stood its ground for ages and still thrives to this day. Through the ages the children of war and the children of fear have met and vied for control of the jungle, all the while having to fend off the great dangers of the fauna and sometimes carnivorous flora. Ruins of attempted civilizations rest all about vines and roots entwined around stone, the jungle reclaiming itself. Only the tribal lizardmen have been able to maintain a long existence with this land and it is with great respect for the dangerous jungle that they still remain. :''-- from A Tour of the Feerrott'' Geography ]] The Feerrott is a jungle with dense vegetation that hide dangers, and twisted trees that impede travel. Impassable ridges divide the zone into valleys, and force travelers to take detours. Many creatures are airborne and easily overlooked. Ruins of both the Rallosian (ogre) and Lizardman civilizations are found throughout the jungle. A network of ancient roads connect almost all valleys with each other. The roads are unsafe, but a traveller won't get get lost following them. and follow fairly straight routes north-south and east-west, respectively, starting just outside . The rivers can be followed to cross the zone quickly, but they too contain hidden dangers. In the middle of the zone rises , where creatures of The Void have made an incursion into the world of Norrath. Far to the east, the separates the main part of the zone from the most dangerous areas. All creatures beyond the gulch are above level 40. The Lizardman stronghold of lays beyond the gulch. In a cave beyond the temple lies a portal to the , a remnant of the realm of the Lizardmen's god. Travel Travel by sea to the Feerrott by clicking on the mariner bell on the in the . An Ulteran Spire is found in , which allows travel to and from in the Overrealm. Travel within the Feerrott is done entirely by foot. Many impassable obstacles exist within the dense jungle. Follow the roads or rivers to find your way from one valley to the next. Map Town A minor town is attached to the Feerrott, but is only accessible after completing a set of access quests. Complete the Froschlok Questreihe to earn access to the village The Hidden Village of Kugup, which is located on the eastern side of the Feerrott, south of . This instanced village has merchants but no mender. Dungeons ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Typical Duration |- | Cleansing of the Cove | 35-40 | Solo | Instance | 30 min |- | Obelisk der verlorenen Seelen | 38-48 | Group | Shared Dungeon | |- | Tempel von Cazic-Thule | 41-50 | Group | Shared Dungeon | |- | Scherbe der Furcht | 70-75 | Group | Instance | 2 hours |} Raids ! Raid Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Typical Duration ! Lockout (on Success) |- | The Trembling Lagoon | 35-45 | 2 Groups | 45 min | 3 days 15 hours |- | A Meeting of the Minds | 45-50 | 4 Groups | 15 min | 3 days 15 hours |- | Spirits of the Lost | 50-55 | 4 Groups | 2 hours | 5 days 20 hours |} Adjacent Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | Donnersteppen | 20-30 | North (by sea) | via Mariner Bell at |- | Knochenschlamm | 60-68 | Above (in the Overrealm) | via Ulteran spire at |} Quests Many quests are started in the two faction-aligned camps located at opposite edges of . A few quests begin in . Many other quests are found scattered around the zone, obtained by inspecting objects in the world. The Feerrott rewards avid explorers with obscure quests and treasures, many of which are undocumented. Every monster in this zone has a chance to drop fabled loot and rare quest starter items. See the Feerrott Timeline for the zone progression series of solo quests. A Heritage Quest, , begins in this zone and takes place mainly in The Temple of Cazic-Thule. Several other Heritage Quests have steps that take place in this zone. Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |- | Zek, die orkischen Öden | 30-40 | Zerschmetterte Lande | Some quests connect to the Feerrott |- | Stromtal | 35-45 | Zerschmetterte Lande | Many heroic monsters and quests |- | Dampfquellen-Gebirge | 35-50 | Faydwer (Kontinent) | Many solo quests; a recommended zone |- | Immerfrost | 40-50 | Zerschmetterte Lande | A good zone to follow the Feerrott |}